Destino Final 3: Para cada prinicpio hay un Final
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: Prologo! Pues eso, la tercera parte de estas peliculas, porque me gustaron mucho!"Katie tiene una premonición; sus amigos y ella mueren en un acccidente de tren" Conseguirá que se salven todos pese a que la muerte va tras ellos?
1. Prólogo

Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un fic de Detsino Final (solo hago de Harry Potter) pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y como me gustaron las pelis, pues mira. Bueno, espero que leais y dejeis revews. Esto es solo el Prologo, pero bueno. Por cierto, a cada personaje le he asignado un actor, así que para que sepais exactamente como es cada personaje hos pongo el nombre del personaje, el nombre del actor, alguna peli suya y una direccion donde podeis encobtrar una foto.

Katie: Mackenzie Rosman. (7th Heaven, la pequeña de la familia)

Akira: Kwon Boa (Cantante Coreana)

Dan: Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter)

Michael: Jacob Smith (Doce en casa)

Kyle: Ni idea de cómo se llama ni en que serie sale :P

Helena: Mary-Kate Olsen (Muy famosa; Nuestros labios estan sellados, Padres forzosos, cosas de gemelas...)

Maggie: Ashley Olsen (Igual que Mary-Kate, son gemelas)

James: Jeremy Sumpter (Peter Pan)

Andrew: Nicholas Braun (No se en que pelis sale)

Aquí podeis ver las Fotos:

groups . msn . com/ sakuralacazadoradecartes / aparte. msnw ? PageLast

(La dirección va toda junta y con http etc. delante (sin www) pero no lo pongo porque sino no se ve.

DESTINO FINAL 3: PARA CADA PRINCIPIO HAY UN FINAL

PR"LOGO

Katie miró el reloj. Ya eran las 11 p.m.

- Akira, tengo que dejarte.- le dijo al telefono.- Ya es muy tarde. Quedamos mañana entonces, no? A las 12 en la estación de trenes. Diselo a los demás. Hasta mañana.

Colgó el telefono y cogió el mando para encender la pequeña tele. Las noticias. Puaj.

En vez de apagarla, lanzó el mando sobre un pequeño sillón rojo y se dirigió a su armario para ponerse ya el pijama. Mientras, el hombre de las noticias hablaba sin descanso.

- "Esperemos que nuestro querido mono del zoo se ponga mejor."

Y ahora una noticia para los aficionados a la paranormalía. Mañana se cumplen dos años desde el terrorifico accidente del vuelo 180, y un año exacto desde la colisión de la autopista. Esperemos que este año no pase nada extraño...

Y seguimos ahora las noticias con los deportes...

Katie se quedó mirando el televisor nostalgica a medio ponerse los pantalones. Conocia perfectamente la tragedia del vuelo 180, y mas aún la colisión en cadena en la autopista... De hecho había sido amiga de Tim, un muchacho dos años mayor que ella. Justo el dia en que murió aplastado por un cristal habían quedado para ir al cine. Ese año hubira cumplido 16 años.

Picaron a la puerta. Era su madre.

- Katie, a la cama.

Ella asinitó y su madre le dio una sonrisa de buenas noches.

Katie se estiró en la cama. No tardó mucho en caer dormida.


	2. Premonición y accidente

DESTINO FINAL 3: PARA CADA PRINCIPIO HAY UN FINAL

CAPITULO 1: PREMONICIÓN Y ACCIDENTE

Piripirip, piripirip, piripirip!

- Maldito despertador...-masculló entre dientes Katie apagandolo de un manotazo.

Se levantó como sonambula y se dirigió hacia el espejo.

El reflejo le devolvió su imagen. Una muchacha de 14 años parpadeó. Tenía la tez un poco morena (Adoraba la playa! ) y los ojos negros. El pelo, largo hasta la espalda, le caía lacio de color marrón oscuro.

Cuando estuvo vestida y desayunada, salió de casa con las llaves.

Le encantaba ir en tren, era la forma mas divertida de viajar a la ciudad (porque en el pueblo en que vivian no había gran cosa). Se dedicaba a entretenerse mirando a las personas que viajaban en él. Eran todas tan diferentes...

Pronto llegó a la estación, donde un grupo de "catorceañeros" le esperaban.

- Ya estabas tardando.- le reclamó James. Era un chico muy guapo, de pelo entre rubio y castaño y ojos azules.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Katie.

- No importa. De todas formas aún faltan Helena y Maggie.- dijo Dan. Éste era un chico tambien encantador, pero con un aire mas bohemio. Tenía los ojos azules tras unas gafas y el pelo negro azabache. Muchos le llamaban "Harry Potter" para burlarse, pero a él no le importaba, porque adoraba los libros (N/A: Igual que yo).

Respecto a los demás, eran Kyle, un chico de pelo negro y ojos iguales, Michael, con el pelo un poco largo (cuatro dedos mas arriba de los hombros) y castaño y los ojos miel y nunca se separaba de su gorro de lana que llevaba a todos sitios, Andrew, un muchacho de pelo pincho y castaño, con los ojos azules y Akira, su mejor amiga. Era china y tenia los ojos negros como cucarachas. El pelo, largo por la espalda, lo tenía de un color indefinido; entre pelirojo y castaño con reflejos rubios.

- Hola! Perdon por el retraso!- dijeron Maggie y Helena al llegar.

Ellas eran las que cerraban el grupo. Eran gemelas, identicas, solo que Maggie llevaba el pelo ondulado y Helena el pelo liso. Katie sospechaba que era para que las diferenciaran. Las dos eran rubias de ojos azules verdosos.

- Escuchasteis ayer las noticias sobre el vuelo 180 y la colisión?- preguntó Andrew con los ojos abiertos y brillantes. Él adoraba ese hecho paranormal, porque su tio era el agente de policía que había sobrevivido a la colisión junto a Kimberly.

Algunos asintieron.

Empezaron a pasar los tiquets por la maquina. Pronto entraron en el anden.

- Falta poco para que llegue el tren.-dijo Kyle.

- Yo me estoy muriendo de sed.- suspiró Katie.- Iré a por un refresco.

- No puedes ir después?- le discutió Helena.

- No tardo nada, ahora vengo.

- Te acompaño.- dijo Akira.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la maquina de refrescos.

- Tu quieres algo?- preguntó Katie a su mejor amiga.

- No, gracias.

Puso la moneda en la maquina y ésta le sacó una fanta.

Miró un momento hacia una pancarta grande en que se anunciaba una marca de tabaco. "Con Malcer, fumar es un placer". Repentinamente el anuncio cambió. "180". Asustada, Katie parpadeó. Otra vez el anuncio. Pensó que se lo había imaginado.

- Vamos.- dijo la voz de Akira.

Katie asintió y cogió su fanta.

PUM! Había chocado con un chico de unos 17 años y la fanta había rodado por el suelo.

- Ves con mas cuidado!- le espetó este.

- Que mal educado.- masculló Akira mientras cogía la fanta del suelo y la abría. Toda la espuma salió disparada ensucuandole las manos.- Mierda.

Katie cogió su fanta.

- Eh, deprisa, que ya viene.

Por el túnel aparecieron unas luces que indicaban que el tren había llegado.

- Sabeis en que estaba pensando?- preguntó Dan.

- En que?

-En que si llegamos pronto podriamos pasarnos por la fnac. Quiero comprar un libro de poesia.

- Tu y tus libros – murmuró en tono aburrido James.

- No es culpa mia que sea tres veces mas intelectual que tu, Jamie.- se quejó Dan con un dejo de risa.

El tren paró frente a ellos y las puertas se abrieron. Todos subieron.

-Bueno, pero en cuanto lleguemos vamos a la tienda de chucherias.-propuso Michael.

No llevaban ni un minuto en marcha cuando el tren paró de repente. Era un cruce.

- Si nisiquiera pasa ningun coche.- se quejó enfadado Dan.

Cuando porfin el tren empezó a ponerse en marcha, otro tren vino por delante y chocaron de morros.

Helena profirió un grito y todos cayeron hacia atrás. Hubo una gran explosión en los primeros bagones. La luz se fue completamente y solo estaban iluminados por la luz de fuera. Unos coches que venian por el cruce no vieron el terrible acatastrofe y salieron despedidos hacia delante, atravesando los cristales del tren. Uno de los coches le dio de pleno a Kyle, que cayó muerto al suelo. Otro coche chocó contra Andrew y Akira, que salieron despedidos hacia atrás rompiendo los cristales. Michael chocó con la cabeza contra el filo de un asiento, el cual le atravesó el craneo. Mas cristales saltaron, los cuales se clavaron contra Dan y Helena. Otra explosión. Un montón de fuego saltó contra el vagón, quemando a James y luego a Maggie. Katie sentía como se quemaba y notaba como lloraba sin notar las lágrimas mojadas. Vio como James y Maggie se movian freneticamente empujados por el dolor. Katie sintió el dolor en el alma. Y finalmente, todo se apagó...

PUM!

- Ves con mas cuidado!- le espetó un chico de 17 años.

- Que mal educado.- masculló Akira enfadada y, sintiendose como si fuera un dejà vú, Katie vio como cogia la fanta del suelo y la abría, salpicandola.- Mierda.

Katie se levantó del suelo con una capa gruesa de sudor frio en el cuerpo. Se sintió desfallecer. Que estaba pasando?

- Eh, deprisa, que ya viene.- les gritaron.

Sin que Katie pudiera hacer nada, Akira la arrastró hasta el grupo de amigos.

- Sabeis en que estaba pensando?- preguntó Dan.

- En que quieres pasarte por la fnac a comprar un libro de poesia?- habló por primera vez Katie, saliendo de su estupor y muy nerviosa.

- Eres clarividente o algo así?- preguntó.

- Escuchad, tenemos que evitar que el tren salga.- decia muy deprisa mientras el tren se iba aproximando.- Lo he visto, un accidente horrible, todos moriamos!

Todos se quedaron callados.

- Tranquila, creo que has visto demasiadas noticias sobre el vuelo 180.- dijo Maggie.

- La posibilidad de sufrir un accidente en un tren es de un 1.- comunicó Dan acomodandose las gafas que le habian resbalado graciosamente por el puente de la nariz.

- Chicos teneis que creerme, yo...

El tren ya había llegado y las puertas estaban abiertas.

- Venga, vamos.-dijo Kyle.

- Estas loco?- preguntó Andrew.- Crees que despues de lo que ha dicho Katie me voy a subir a ese tren?

Michael hizo rodar los ojos y subió al primer escalón. Katie lo cogió por la manga del jersey.

- Porfavor, Michael...

Él la miró dubitativo y, porfin, bajó, justo en el momento en que el tren cerraba las puertas.

- Está bien. Si te quedas mas tranquila cogeremos el siguiente.

Katie les agradeció el gesto. Estaba casi segura de que había sido una premonición, una como las que habian tenido ese chico y Kimberly. Había sido tan real...

Tan real como eso. Repentinamente, no muy lejos, se vio una fuerte explosión, seguido de mas ruidos. Algunos de los que estaban en la estación salieron disparados hacia donde procedian las explosiones.

- Madre mia!- gritó James ante el asombro y el terror de todos y por encima del llanto de Helena, que se había sentado en el suelo, desesperada y aterrada.


End file.
